


睡个好觉

by afterbipleaseleavemessage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterbipleaseleavemessage/pseuds/afterbipleaseleavemessage
Summary: 一个做噩梦的人和一个失眠的人互相救赎的故事





	睡个好觉

李泰容不知道自己为什么要跑。

在视线对上金道英的那一刻，双脚就不听使唤地自己动了起来。

还是红灯也不管不顾地从斑马线上奔了出去，耳朵里涌入刺耳的鸣笛声，脚掌稳稳与对面人行道的花砖接触时，身体还下意识地转头望向原来他站着的地方，那里只剩下还没反应过来的金道英一人。

很想看清金道英的表情，老天爷却好不给面子地马上安排一台中型货车驶过。明明金道英已经把头转向了这边，身体却没有留给李泰容等待的余地，仅仅几秒碍事的货车从路口通过之后，金道英依旧看到的是李泰容逃离的背影。

你不是一直很想见他吗！为什么要逃跑啊！

双腿不知疲倦地迈着步子，脑海里又有一个声音在重击他的心脏。他一路跑过熟悉的快餐店、便利店，自动门打开的铃声被他抛在身后，绕开百货商店促销的长队，轻松地越过路口阻挡机动车的石墩，一不小心才在用力踩在没来得及摆上等待维修的凸起的井盖上，钝痛穿过薄薄的鞋底到达脚心，李泰容才感觉呼吸渐渐急促了起来。

扶着红色的砖墙喘气，只是本能得跑到岔气，脑子里还在一直在想金道英的事情，一时间也不知道自己跑了多久多远。

“哥，为什么，见到我要跑？我就这么令人害怕吗？”金道英随后终于追上了李泰容，上气不接下气地靠着墙蹲下。李泰容瞥了他一眼，不好意思地往后退了一步。金道英看他往旁边缓缓地挪着脚步，费劲地伸手抓住李泰容的裤脚说：

“哥，别再跑了。我可跑不动了。”

金道英固执地揪住他的裤子不肯放手，李泰容难为情地保持一个姿势站着，其实他的腿因为跑动和“一点点”紧张的缘故一直在微微发颤，现在更是有一种从脚底往上蔓延的发麻的感觉。

犹豫着，李泰容伸出一只手。

“起来吧，刚跑完蹲着对身体不好。”

李泰容你在说什么啊！难道不是你害得人家突然在大街上扮演猫和老鼠吗？

金道英对李泰容微笑着，握住他的手，借力站了起来，却又施展了拙劣的演技往李泰容的身上歪，像是表示原谅李泰容任性的追逐游戏那样，给了李泰容一个结实的拥抱。

“泰容哥还是一如既往地会照顾人。”

金道英的拥抱对李泰容是触电，李泰容僵直着身体，像一个坏掉的机器人机械地点了点头，嘴里发出不明所以的应答音节。在谁看来都是不正常的反应，金道英却不在意似的忽略了，并迅速切换了话题。

“既然都到这里了，我就请哥吃面包吧。”金道英顺势反握住一直没松开的李泰容的手，将他带进了红砖墙的面包店里，“这不是哥最爱的面包店嘛！”

好吃的面包暂时唤回了李泰容的神志，但金道英怎么会给他喘息的机会，他盯着缓慢进食的李泰容又发出了疑问。

“哥为什么看见我要跑呢？我的脸看起来很吓人吗？哥以前明明跟我那样要好来着……”

一个住在梦里很多年的人，突然在现实里再次相遇了。当然会觉得很吓人吧！

李泰容往嘴里塞着面包，软绵绵的甜味转化成了一点勇气值，让他可以瞪大眼睛直视金道英，只不过眼睛没有焦点。金道英看他塞了一嘴的面包也没有要回答的意思，拿起餐巾纸抹掉了李泰容嘴边沾上的糖霜。

李泰容把嘴里的咽下，觉得不回答金道英有些不礼貌，模模糊糊地小声说了一句，“我以为我在做梦”，又觉得是个没什么说服力的理由，干脆把头埋进塑料袋里选择下一个进入口中的美味面包。

金道英笑了，说着“看来泰容哥真的好想我，我开心得晚上要睡不着了！”，做着这样夸张的反应，又自顾自地挖掘起他们的往事来，没有给李泰容插话的机会。

实际上李泰容也没有要插话的想法，他也没有想要解释自己行为的意思。金道英好像有很多话想要说，不厌其烦地讲述，从他为了给李泰容摘果子爬树结果摔断腿到李泰容一不小心把自己反锁在房间里一天也没吃上饭，虽然没有几句话真正进了李泰容的耳朵。面对这样的金道英，李泰容好像松了一口气，他真的没有什么可以说的。

总不能跟金道英说，我经常梦到你。说不定人家会以为自己在表白呢，一定会吓到他吧。

“好像你被领养之后我们就再也没联系过了吧？在新家过得好吗？”

也许金道英对李泰容的回忆在李泰容离开福利院那天就戛然而止了，但李泰容对于金道英的记忆可是一直没有断过，直到两个月前。所以今天遇见金道英，到底是什么心情呢？惊喜还有惊吓？其实有一点恐惧吧。李泰容这样询问自己，也没有声音回答他。

“我已经很久没有跟家里人联系了。”为什么要撒谎啊李泰容！李泰容把面包的塑料包装揉做一团，丑陋地像自己乱掉的思绪。为什么要在他面前表现得你过得很不好的样子！

“啊……这样。不好意思，问了这样的问题。”

看金道英不知道怎么接话的样子，李泰容着急地站起来补充到：“只，只是，我搬出来了而已！”

“果然当初不应该放走泰容哥呢。”金道英把自己的饮料推到李泰容面前，“店员推荐的这个太甜了，刚好给哥喝吧。”

听到金道英说这样的话，李泰容心里升起一丝安心，下一秒又觉得自己很卑鄙。金道英总是用会照顾人来调侃他，实际上金道英关心人的方式才是最不着痕迹最令人舒适的。李泰容抿了一口金道英推给他的饮料，居然有些甜得发腻。

李泰容没忍住吐吐舌头。真的好甜。

吃甜的心情好。金道英撑着下巴看窗外。还是哥说的。

金道英和李泰容是十二年前一起大型海难的幸存者，虽然很幸运活了下来，却失去了至亲。当时新闻不断，搜救行动大概持续了两个星期，而因为没有别的亲戚愿意接收，两个小孩被送进了政府的福利院里。因为有着共同的悲惨经历，金道英和李泰容几乎形影不离，一个外向一个内向，作为最好的伙伴好像是理所应当的。

对于李泰容来说，他并没有遭遇灾难的记忆，也许在一开始就被汹涌的海水拍晕了，等他苏醒过来的时候，就变成了孤身一人。

“你终于醒啦，等你好久了。”还输着营养液的金道英，在李泰容的隔壁病床，却这样精神百倍地跟李泰容打招呼。

李泰容的童年，好像因为金道英的出现，丝毫没有悲伤地平平淡淡地度过了。

作为可领养的儿童，他们两个都有些超龄了，可有一对夫妇依然固执地选择了李泰容，即使在院长的劝说下也不曾放弃。

金道英带着李泰容趴在院长室门口偷听。你听到了吗？他们想要领养我。李泰容抬头问金道英。听到了啊，肯定是因为你又乖又好看吧。金道英面不改色地说。李泰容却因为害羞红了脸，突然弯了腰，害得趴在他身上的金道英失去平衡差点摔倒。哥干嘛啊，我说认真的嘛。金道英理直气壮地说道。李泰容捂着脸点点头。金道英怕被发现，赶紧拉着他跑了。

道英觉得呢？我走了就没人陪道英了哦。走廊上静静的，他们避开检查午休的老师偷跑出来。

哥说什么呢，明明是我一直陪着泰容哥。金道英说着。如果觉得自己可以得到幸福的话，就去做吧！

道英总会说一些听起来很深刻难懂的话。年幼的泰容到跟着新的父母离开也没有理解金道英说的幸福是指什么。

离开时，金道英送给李泰容一只兔子玩偶，夸张地说这是他花大价钱买的送别礼物，不要太感动。然后李泰容就不争气地哭了，还被金道英无情地嘲笑了。

“别哭了哥！不然别人还以为你是被院长逼得才跟叔叔阿姨走的。”金道英干脆地用手指帮李泰容抹掉不断掉下来的豆豆，李泰容看到金道英眼里打转的泪水，险些再次大哭起来。

“好啦哥！我会一直在泰容哥身边的。”

李泰容正因为流泪打起了嗝，还没有来得及再跟金道英说上一句，就被送了出去。

也许是这句没有回答的承诺，李泰容就这样被缠上了。

金道英刚开始出现在梦里的时候，李泰容是很开心的。小孩子嘛，心里总是不舍得与自己最要好的朋友分开的。渐渐地，发生在福利院里的、发生在学校里的、甚至是虚构的科幻的诡异的，与金道英没有关系的、没有金道英出现理由的梦，金道英都不会缺席。甚至逐渐发现，即使是自己做为观众的梦境，也一定会有金道英的存在。从那时开始，金道英就在他的梦境里占有比自己还重要的不可动摇的一席之地。

索性是金道英从没有在他的梦里大闹一场，影响他的睡眠质量，他也就当做是思念所导致的每天要见的人罢了。

直到跟金道英重逢的两个月前。

他先是做了几个奇怪的梦，他和金道英出去玩，金道英帮他提着小音响，他在路边跳舞，这种很莫名其妙的桥段，风和日丽的天气突然狂风骤雨，把他浇了个透心凉，而金道英却是不会被淋湿的样子，明明他手上的音响都被水灌得坏掉，咿咿呀呀的诡异音乐从里面断断续续地冒出来，金道英的手却没沾上一粒水滴。

还有像是他们两人大半夜在海边散步，互相在黑漆漆的沙滩上写对方名字，李泰容写得字一直被海水淹没消失，而扑上沙滩的海浪却会避让金道英和他的字，最后李泰容被海浪卷走——这样的梦。

而后的一天，金道英就从他的梦里消失了。从那之后，取而代之的就是日复一日的同一个噩梦。

落水，被鲨鱼咬住左肩，恐惧、剧痛，然后醒来。

只要他一闭上眼，水的味道、血腥味就会一齐涌入他的鼻腔。

他曾经被梦里的金道英闹得烦了，憋了一整天的气，晚上睡觉时想要把金道英赶走。现在却想祈求金道英回来。但是没有人听得见他的祈祷，金道英本人也听不见，梦里的金道英也不再来跟他吵架，出现在梦里的只有鲨鱼和无尽的海水。

被噩梦折磨了两个月的李泰容，逐渐习惯并且可以每天睡前做足心理准备面对噩梦的两个月后，见到了在感受噩梦的痛苦之前，令他最苦恼的梦境主角——金道英。

与金道英重逢的李泰容，难得地拥有了一晚平静的睡眠，没有金道英也没有惊醒也没有循环往复的噩梦，不是在睁眼时察觉自己汗湿了枕头，听到窗外凌晨五点的鸟叫声。窗帘不是特别遮光，但他搬进来的时候就睡不好觉，也没换，这天早上倒是被明媚的阳光晒醒的。

醒来时被子还好好地盖在身上，李泰容的眼泪就不受控制地顺着眼角滑了下去。

为什么金道英不能再早一点出现呢？

在已经习惯了痛苦与折磨之后，又给他带来这样的小小的安慰……

短信提示音掐了好的时间点响起，睡了好觉的李泰容反而感觉身上特别沉，懒洋洋地翻身去够书桌上充电的手机，好不容易摸到手机的瞬间从床边滚落，手机扯着充电线把插头都扯离了插座。

背部接触地板生疼，被子一部分缠在他的腰上另一端还在床上，李泰容却懒得从地上起来，解了锁查看讯息——是金道英。

泰容哥，醒了吗@.@早上好，有空的话要和我一起去福利院看看吗？我一直在那里做志愿者。如果不方便的话也可以拒绝。

好啊！

李泰容爽快地回了两个字，点了发送却察觉到这是不是显得过于急切生怕对方反悔的反应，于是又不太冷静地打了几句话，表达了自己对福利院美好生活的怀念之类的。

金道英的回复很快就来了。

——泰容哥不过是在想念和我在一起的日子吧。

金道英总是很会抓李泰容没有藏好的尾巴。

福利院变化不大，对李泰容来说既熟悉又陌生。他们刚进院子就有几个小孩跑出来跟金道英打招呼，有一个特别淘气的还往金道英身上骑，金道英一边护着他安全一边嫌弃地喊着：“李东赫快给我下去，重死了重死了！”

一个特别不怕生的小孩注意到一旁稍有拘谨的李泰容，朝着金道英大声嚷嚷：“那个没见过的漂亮哥哥是道英哥哥的男朋友！”

突然被cue的李泰容吓得连忙摆手，金道英被另一个小孩抱住了脚，正焦头烂额，也没时间解释，只能把行李托付给李泰容，想说自己先陪那群臭小孩玩一会儿。正巧这时院长赶了出来，解救了于水火中的金道英。

“道英很受小朋友喜欢啊。”

金道英擦了擦汗，不以为然地说：“今天他们最喜欢的老师请假了，所以才都来缠我。等泰容哥跟他们熟了，肯定比我更受欢迎。”

“怎么会……”李泰容以为金道英只是客套话。

“因为泰容哥长得这么好看。那群小鬼全是颜狗，别不信。”原来是给他下套的话。“等他们喜欢上泰容哥，我就解放了。”

“就可以减轻你的工作了是吧？”“哎？被发现了。”

三天两夜的志愿时间，福利院没有多余的房间给他们一人一间，放行李的时候发现房间里甚至摆的是一个充满童年气息的上下床，扶手还充满童心的做成了云朵的形状。

“我还是第一次做志愿者的时候在这里过夜。”

两个人一起铺床，一人拉住两角被子抖抖抖。

“我们以前睡并排的小床，你睡不着要拉我的手，泰容哥可能都记不得了吧。”

“诶！哪有！道英别编了。”李泰容背对着金道英塞床单，金道英总是拿这种事调侃他，梦里也是这样，好像看他不好意思就特别开心。

“看来哥都忘了我的好了。”金道英假装伤心捂着自己的胸口。李泰容立刻跳起来要说“不是这样的！”结果“不”字刚出口就被低矮的上床床板撞到头，捂着撞到的地方半天“呜”了半天说不出一句话来。

“哥怎么总是冒冒失失的。”金道英走上前，“哪儿撞了，吹吹就不痛了……”

“道英老把我当小孩子哄……”李泰容委屈地埋怨道。

“因为哥像小孩子一样冒失。”金道英还真就帮李泰容吹起撞到的地方。

“就是因为道英老说这样的话……”只不过轻轻撞到了一下，李泰容却觉得痛得眼前都模糊，马上泪花就要变成眼泪掉下来的程度。

“是哥像小孩子一样可爱啊！”金道英宠爱地揉了揉李泰容的头。

“怎么能摸哥的头呢！”李泰容有气无力地抗议道，“还老说一些让人误会的话……”

“误会什么？”金道英飞快地抓住重点问道。

“这种话怎么就听得这么清楚呢？”李泰容恼怒道。

“哥所有的话我都听得到。”金道英说，“好点儿了吗？还痛吗？”

“嗯，已经不痛了。”转移话题一流的道英以及根本无法破解和也许是真的好哄的自己，李泰容想。

最令人措手不及的痛苦是什么？

大约是在你毫无心理准备，你觉得它不会来的时候，它出现了。

李泰容睡在上铺，他担心自己动来动去会给金道英的睡眠带去困扰，即使是被噩梦惊醒的时候，也还是平躺的姿势，双手紧紧捏住被子。左肩因为噩梦的余温好像在隐隐作痛，整个身子像被钉在床上一样僵硬，他已经尽量让自己看起来好像什么都没有发生，可依然被下铺的金道英注意到了。

金道英从云朵扶手上冒了个头，问道：“哥做噩梦了吗？”

李泰容身体一时动不了，他满头大汗地把头转向金道英，没有说话，只是露出一个他自以为会令人安心的笑容。

“哥你这是苦笑，不要想敷衍我哦。”金道英伸手摸摸李泰容露在被子外面的手，“你手这么冰，肯定不是什么好梦吧……”

金道英正想着要用什么话语安慰李泰容的时候，却看到李泰容用被子捂住脸，被子里传出压抑着的“呜呜呜”的声音。金道英用力掀开被子，李泰容没了被子缩成一团用手捂着脸哭，金道英去掰李泰容的手，却被没轻重地推了一把，金道英的头立刻从云朵扶手后面消失了，随之而来的是很响亮地重物落地的声响，李泰容赶紧起来趴在床边看。

“害怕的时候力气就会变大，哥这一点倒是这么多年都没变啊。”金道英吃痛地揉着自己的屁，从地上站起来。

“没，没事儿吧？”李泰容吸着鼻子担忧道。

“哥哭了是糗事，我摔了也是糗事，就算我们扯平了。”

在金道英连续几个“真的还可以一个人睡吗”的问句下守住自尊心的李泰容，只希望下半夜不要再做噩梦，而在凌晨五点准时惊醒时后悔没有向金道英示弱。

明明身边不是有可以依靠的人吗？因为一直都是一个人这么撑过来的吧。

要管理精力充沛的小孩子不是件容易的事情，必须要打起十二分的精神盯着他们每时每刻的行动，才能不放过任何一个妄想逃离老师视线的孩子。

陪小孩子们吃饭也很困难，总有不听话的小朋友在座位上站着、跑来跑去的，还有挑食的孩子大声嚷嚷，把餐盘推远刁难老师的，有些希望受到瞩目的小孩在老师去关注别人的时候还会跟旁边的小孩大打出手……整个食堂绝对不会在安静的氛围中度过用餐时间。充满好奇心的小孩还总是跑到李泰容身边夸赞他的脸蛋，让李泰容不好意思又负担满满。

金道英说的没错，小孩子们很喜欢李老师。李老师被小朋友们缠了一天，与金老师分配的工作不同，忙忙碌碌的一天两个人从早餐分开之后几乎没说上话。

孩子们晚上睡得早，九点半之后他们终于获得了自己的自由时间。李泰容洗漱完毕回到房间，金道英正头靠在床头的一根木柱上闭目养神，李泰容蹑手蹑脚地走进去，金道英睁开眼打了个哈欠。

“我打扰你休息了？”李泰容柔声问道。

金道英摇摇头，又打了个很大的哈欠，眼角泛起泪花。

“你看起来很困，早点睡吧。”李泰容关心道，“带小朋友真的不容易呢……”

“我也没有那么想睡。”金道英拍拍自己身边的位置，“如果哥想要聊天的话。”

金道英懒洋洋地靠着，半眯着眼睛，眨眼的速度似乎都缓慢了许多。

“我有点想上床躺着……”李泰容拉住金道英的右手，捏了捏他的掌心，像是安抚，然后自顾自地爬上了上铺。

“好吧……”金道英的声音从床下传来，渐渐弱下去。

李泰容觉得他肯定是要睡着了，坦然地说了一句“晚安”，没有任何回音。

习惯了夜半惊醒的李泰容悲观地想，怎么还会有心情去关心别人呢？我都这样了。又一次不争气地缩在床脚哭，最近眼泪怎么这么多……

“哥？你又做噩梦了吗？”

李泰容才意识到真正冲破他情感与理智防线的，不是重复袭来的痛苦与恐惧，不是独自一人的无助，分明是金道英这个人，在他已经习惯、麻木了之后，用回忆中的熟悉与关心一点点地瓦解他。

金道英未经允许上了上铺，想要给李泰容一个拥抱。李泰容却在金道英怀里哭得更加厉害了。

李泰容揪住金道英的衣服，嘟嘟囔囔地责备他，却又更像是单方面的抱怨。

金道英的睡衣被捏的皱巴巴，他平静地抚摸李泰容的背，像在安抚一只炸毛的宠物。

“哥发脾气的时候还会照顾我的心情。”

李泰容听到金道英的笑声，疑惑让眼泪被按了暂停键，紧接着打起了嗝。不受控制地从嘴里发出怪声，李泰容把脸转向一边不去看金道英，又被金道英捧住两颊转过来。金道英像捏玩偶一样慢慢用力挤着他脸上的软肉。李泰容在外力作用下嘟起嘴，湿漉漉的双眼疑惑又无助地望着金道英。

金道英把脸离得很近，李泰容看清他眼里全是红血丝，想要说话却又打了一个嗝，整个人都弹了起来。

金道英笑得好开心，李泰容涨红了脸。

“一起睡吧哥。”

不容李泰容拒绝，两个成年男人挤在单人床上铺，李泰容没来由地突然担心起床会不会塌。金道英拉着他躺下，两个人面对面躺着，李泰容瞪着大眼睛，金道英反而不好意思起来，眼神游移不定。

“我又吵醒你了吗？”

“啊泰容哥不要用这种无辜的眼神看我，受不了了……”金道英像赴死般闭上眼睛，“没有，我一直没睡，其实我失眠挺久了，整宿整宿睡不着。”

“这么严重……我两个月前一直做噩梦，是同一个……”李泰容正说着，一个响亮的嗝从没闭上的嘴钻出来，打断了对话，金道英又笑了起来。

李泰容苦恼地闭上了嘴。

“要不试试别的方法吧？”

本来就没什么位置的窄小的床，靠近的金道英让李泰容的背贴上了墙，鼻息扑在脸上，深夜的气氛变得更加暧昧。一片寂静中是加速的心跳声，是自己的，也许还有金道英的，像迷情剂一般扰乱心智。

金道英吻了他，很短暂的。

唇瓣分开的时候李泰容又不合时宜地冒出嗝来，也许是太激动了。他恼羞成怒地钻进被子，又被金道英捞出来。

“哥！哥，讨厌吗？”金道英以为他被吓到了，询问的声音都在发抖。

李泰容摸着胸口说：“我心跳好快，道英的也好快。”

“哥，泰容哥。先回答我一下……”金道英像刚才那样强行捧着李泰容的脸让他和自己对视。

金道英看起来像是要哭，眼睛亮亮的，李泰容觉得要是自己要是回答讨厌的话，他的眼里会流下血来。

李泰容撅起的嘴发出模糊的音节，“不，不讨……”

金道英再一次吻了他，并不是蜻蜓点水的， 像是要了解所有，狂风骤雨般闯进来，在李泰容招架不住这个猛烈袭击的时候，又温柔地吮吻着柔软的唇。

“还打嗝吗？”金道英问。

李泰容被吻得晕头转向，又被金道英突如其来的提问摸不着头脑。难道接吻只是为了帮他止嗝吗？是误会了还是这样的想法太幼稚……怀着这样的疑问，李泰容还是老老实实地回答：“嗯，好像不打了。”

“那我可以正式跟哥接吻了吗？”

和儿时最好的玩伴、在梦里陪伴了十几年的好朋友，在一起度过童年的福利院的窄窄的单人床上偷偷接吻……李泰容被金道英温柔地吻着，脑子里是一团浆糊。

“道、道英，是什么时候，什么时候，喜……喜欢泰容了吗？”李泰容结结巴巴地问。不仅不讨厌，还有点喜欢那样的感觉，大概是在某个时刻，对于金道英的依赖，就发酵成了现在的模样。

用名字自称的口癖金道英很多年没有听到了，这种时候更是让他喜欢得紧。

“可能是注意到的时候，就离不开泰容了吧。”

“要，要叫哥啊！”金道英学着他的说法，叫他泰容，他本能地不乐意，却又不由得觉得有些心动。

“睡吧，泰容哥。”金道英拉起被子，向李泰容道了晚安。

“不，不打算做别的吗？”

金道英愣了一下，装傻道：“泰容哥还想做别的什么？”

话头又丢回给李泰容，金道英总喜欢这样让他难堪。“不是这个意思，只是，我们是成年人了不是吗……”声音渐渐小下去，李泰容后悔提这种事了。

“说的有道理啊。”金道英捏捏李泰容的耳朵，“泰容哥的想法我明白了，但今天还是睡觉吧，明天还要工作呢。”

结束了志愿者的工作，李泰容的生活又回到原来的状态。与金道英分开之后，他失去了对那天晚上所有事情的实感，在这么多年被不切实际的梦境纠缠过后，他恍惚间怀疑那天晚上只不过是一个虚幻的金道英的影响，是内心的恐惧扭曲成了对金道英的过度依赖也说不定。

金道英治好了他的恐惧，他却不相信那是真的。

给金道英发信息说，你是真的金道英吗？

金道英回，哥，在想什么呢？

李泰容发，就觉得你可能突然就会不见了。

金道英突然来电。

“哥，见面吧。”

李泰容第一次去金道英家，心里还有些忐忑。一开门，金道英就给了他一个大大的拥抱，即使没有说话，瞬间赶走了他大部分的不安。

“这样会有一些实感吗？”

“谢谢你，道英。”

李泰容穿着短裤短袖，金道英在家还穿一身三叶草的长袖长裤，戴着眼镜，跟真的宅男似的。

金道英接过李泰容手上的袋子，又打量了李泰容的一身，调侃道：“哥是打扮过才来的吗？”

“哎没有啊，为什么这么说，我就跟平常一样啊。”李泰容一掌糊在金道英的肩膀上。

“啊，因为感觉比平时要好看哦。”

“是因为道英的滤镜而已。”

“哦哦，是男亲滤镜。”

“啊啊啊别说了。”李泰容抱头做夸张的表情，“好肉麻啊！”

两个人暴风席卷了李泰容从便利店买来的各式各样的面食，金道英收拾桌子，李泰容躺在金道英的床上看电视。

但是电视节目好无聊，每个台都很无聊。

“道英啊！家里有游戏吗？电视好无聊哦。”

“我不打游戏啊，哥又不是不知道。”

“我不知道啊……”李泰容瘪瘪嘴。

金道英在床边坐下，李泰容用脚蹬他的屁股。

“哥也太自在了吧，把我家当自己家一样。”金道英伸手去抓李泰容的脚踝，“上午还以为我是个假的金道英？现在倒是习惯得不得了。”

“对不起嘛道英。”李泰容感到抱歉时会把自己缩成一团，“我们这么多年没有见面了，现在又变成了这样的关系，总觉得有些不安。”

金道英握住他的手，真诚地看着李泰容的双眼说：“可是那么多年我们不是常在梦里见面吗？”

李泰容震惊地说不出话来。

李泰容等着金道英解释，金道英却不继续往下说了。李泰容张了张嘴，感觉嗓子干干的，房间里又剩下了自己的心跳声，电视里没意思的电视节目的声音都像被隐藏了那样。

“骗人。”眼睛因为突然的干涩而拼命地眨动，李泰容慌乱地问，“你怎么知道？我……你做了什么？”

“你听我说，泰容哥。”金道英做了一个深呼吸，又重新看着李泰容的眼睛，“其实我本来已经死了。”

李泰容曾经因为反复梦见金道英在机缘巧合下去做了个咨询和检查，但似乎并没有被当做健康问题来处理，而且李泰容那时也没有并没有出现别的健康问题。

“常常会有亲近的人去世了出现在梦里的情况，这很难讲，可能是因为情感的联系，也有可能是关于遗憾，或许您对他本人或者是相关的事很在意才导致了这样的结果。”

那位老师说的话不绝对，而他当时认为可能真是执念之类的东西让他一直一直在梦里能够见到金道英，再后来就没有时间和心思去考虑梦产生的原因了。

“因为哥的存在，我又幸运地活了下来。”金道英说。

“你不要把话说得跟大冒险节目一样。有点渗人……”

两个月以来一直让李泰容挣扎痛苦的噩梦，是金道英曾经经历过的，置他于死地的灾难。

是一个命运施舍的机会。

夜晚，金道英住在李泰容的梦里。梦是一个屏障，保护着他自己，保护着李泰容不受到别的悲剧的攻击。但力量渐渐削弱，李泰容的梦境再没有金道英的落脚之地，金道英的灾难就成为了李泰容的噩梦。

李泰容的夜晚无法拥有平静，金道英也得不到片刻的安宁。

说来也是讽刺，命运选中的幸存者，既是幸运儿，又是悲剧的化身。李泰容作为真正的幸存者，似乎是拯救了金道英，但又何尝不是被金道英守护着。

“道英还在失眠吗？”李泰容察觉到眼眶有些潮，转了个身侧躺背对金道英。

“哥还在做噩梦的话，我就还在失眠。”金道英坦然道，“不过这段时间多亏了哥，还睡了几次好觉。”

他怎么可以用这样平常的语气说这么悲伤的事情？李泰容偷偷抹了抹湿润的眼角，小动作又被金道英发现了。

“哥怎么这么爱哭啊。”李泰容被金道英一拦，金豆豆又啪塔啪塔掉下来，金道英用手给他擦眼泪。

“道英，一直以来都谢谢你呜……”李泰容缓缓地抱住金道英，把眼泪蹭在他的肩上。

“一直以来都是我缠着哥，现在受苦的也是哥不是吗？”金道英拍拍他的背以示安慰。

“可失眠难道不是更痛苦吗？”

“话题怎么就变成比谁更惨了？”金道英递了抽纸给李泰容，又说，“哥能接受我的任性，我怎么还会痛苦呢？”

起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，李泰容控诉道：“道英老是说这种肉麻的话！”

李泰容突然跪在床上开始脱掉自己的短袖T恤，涨红着脸说：“那我们做点别的事情，就能暂时忘记这些悲伤的事了。”

金道英不是什么经验者，他能提前做的不过是在家里备好润滑剂、安全套之类的必需品。以防心血来潮的李泰容对他提出一些“无礼”要求，他也好及时应对。

平时文文静静的李泰容此刻兴奋起来让金道英难以招架，虽然他没有阻止李泰容拉下他外套拉链的动作，嘴上好像在劝：“现在才下午三点哦？”

李泰容做出一个“你存心让我尴尬”的表情，跨坐在金道英的身上，解开拉链后就不再动了。他双手垂在身前，捏住了金道英裤腰带的松紧绳，用食指和拇指搓着。

金道英接着说：“外面还天光大亮哦。”

李泰容猛得把金道英的内搭T恤推到他胸口以上，盯着金道英不说话。

“好吧。听哥的。”金道英妥协道。

他埋下头去要帮金道英口，金道英拦着他，李泰容不听，金道英一边摇头还要捂他的嘴。李泰容向后缩着躲金道英的手，又伸手去握金道英半翘的阴茎。金道英没来得及挡，命根子被李泰容抓在手里，他又一下没了拒绝的底气。

金道英叹了口气，说：“哥转过来，屁股对着我。”

李泰容不乐意：“不……”

“听话。”金道英拍拍他的屁股蛋，是不容置喙。

李泰容不情不愿地转了身，撅起屁股，趴下身子去舔金道英的柱体。

他正为金道英认真服务，屁股缝里被喷上一坨凉飕飕的流体。李泰容被刺激地挺起腰，想发出疑问，硬邦邦的东西又往他喉咙里顶，激得他生理泪水往下流。

“吓到你了？这瓶刚打开，有点不好挤。”金道英抱歉地抚摸李泰容腰上的软肉。李泰容想回话却被堵着嘴，只能放松重新塌下腰告诉金道英自己没事。

金道英给他放松肌肉，边帮他撸边给他做扩张，他还没帮金道英口出来，自己倒是先射了一轮。李泰容的浊液溅到金道英的腹部，整个人软绵绵地趴着，嘴里含着金道英的东西，舌尖在肉棒上滑来滑去，像在有气无力地挠痒痒。

金道英突然毫无预兆地抱起李泰容，李泰容身体短暂脱力嘴却还在逞强，金道英拍他的屁股，有些急切：“哥快松口啊！不要亲自剥夺你的幸福好吗？”

“哥夹紧腿。”金道英给李泰容的腿抹上润滑剂，把自己的硬物放进两腿的槽间摩擦，把腿磨得红了，最后喷在李泰容白嫩的皮肤上。

李泰容也不过只是擅长做一个不稳定的诱因，当他真的把金道英点燃了，又下意识地犯怵。

趁着金道英拆盒子的空当，李泰容赤身裸体双腿大开地躺着休息，也没把腿上的白色擦掉。他看着金道英把挂在脚上凌乱的衣物踢开，说：“我是不是难为道英了？”

金道英把李泰容从床上捞起来，让他背对自己跪着。李泰容把头埋进枕头，乖乖地把屁股高高翘起。金道英扶着自己的分身，龟头蹭在穴口周围打转几圈，然后李泰容听见他撕开包装的声音。

“哥是想反悔了？可现在没有办法停下来了。”金道英说着，缓缓把龟头推进洞里，“嘶……哥不舒服的话要说出来。”

硕大的异物在慢慢进入，李泰容揪住枕头地两角，布料吸收不了的哼哼唧唧的声音闷闷地传出来。

“不舒服的话一定要告诉我。”金道英轻轻揉着李泰容的肚子，耐心地说，“我会慢慢来。”

逐渐适应交合之后，两个人都长舒一口气。李泰容这才有心情说：“因为道英看起来，没有那么想……”

金道英进了一半，尝试了一下抽插，让李泰容把后面的话咽进了肚子，才说：“我知道哥很关心我。但要是三番五次这样误会我的心情，我也会难过的。”

李泰容暂时闭上了嘴。“我要全部进去了。”也不是想要征求同意，只是觉得该说些什么，金道英这样提醒道。

房间里一时只剩下肉体撞击的声响和倒弄淫靡的水声。李泰容的身体被激烈的性事撞得要散架，他却一直忍着不叫出声来。

“哥怎么了？哥难受吗？”金道英以为他难受，去拉李泰容，“让我看看哥的脸……”

李泰容翻身过来就去找金道英的嘴，金道英还没反应过来，就被他堵了个正着。几滴咸咸的液体流进嘴里，李泰容又马上放开了他。

“哥是觉得难受吗？”金道英小声地问，这种时候惹哭人，他一下也拿不住主意了。

李泰容抽噎了几声，泪眼朦胧地看着金道英说：“道英为什么总是这么照顾我的心情……我也，我也想……”

李泰容说着说着又扑上来抱住人。金道英想着，啊我还硬着呢哥……别坐到了，回抱住李泰容。

“是我太笨了。道英总是说一些让我不好意思的话，我根本不知道道英真正的想法。”李泰容把头靠在金道英的肩头，“道英太了解我了，但不要总是顾及我，也对我提点要求……”

金道英像哄小孩一样摸摸李泰容的头，在他耳边说了一句无关的话：“那现在这个姿势可以吗？”

李泰容还没理解他在说什么，金道英就把分身又插了进来。

“啊！道英，你干嘛？”奇怪的呻吟从嘴里跑出来，李泰容赶紧捂住自己的嘴。

“虽然我很心疼哥，但哥在这种时候打断我还是会有一点点不爽！”金道英亲亲李泰容的脸颊，不容分说地狠狠顶进李泰容的体内，“哥虽然想的是关于我的事情，但我想要哥更专心一点吧，看来是我不够用力吗？”

李泰容搂紧了他，被颠得险些精神出走。“不是的！啊！道英……唔……对不起！”

金道英加快了速度，没有箍住李泰容腰的那只手刺激着他胸前的点，又说：“哥叫出来，我希望哥叫给我听。”

满是黏糊糊的呻吟，金道英吻上李泰容因为快感扬起的漂亮脖颈，痛快地释放了生理与心理的激情。

从某个角度来说并不是那么顺利的情事结束了，两个人并排躺在一起看除了一盏顶灯什么都没有的天花板。

金道英说：“太阳快下山了。”

李泰容说：“是不是该吃晚饭了？”

金道英没接他的话：“夜幕马上就要降临，又可以接着做爱做的事了。”

李泰容惊讶地撑起身子说：“可我们刚做完？”

金道英摆出一副无辜的表情：“哥刚刚说我可以提要求啊。”

金道英又一次抓住李泰容的尾巴，这次不打算放开了。

“可我家好远，我……”

“今晚住在这就好了。”金道英握住李泰容手，挤进对方手指的空隙与他十指相扣，“哥在的话，我或许就不失眠了。”

“真的吗？”也许金道英在忽悠他，但李泰容就是这么容易相信。

李泰容开心地凑上去亲金道英，两人接了个黏糊糊的吻，分开的时候李泰容舔舔金道英的嘴角和疤，说：“希望我们都睡个好觉。”


End file.
